


Sing For Me, Blondie...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is told from a second person POV. A day in the not-so-ordinary lives of Justin and Brian.





	Sing For Me, Blondie...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I love music, and I listen to it to maintain sanity when I'm at work. But then I love writing fic stories, too. So, consequently, here's another song fic I whipped up on the job. Sorry I don't have a Beta, so you simply don't have a choice, excuse me for the errors. Hehehehe Enjoy! ;o) 

* * *

  
It was one of those aimless, humdrum, insignificant day at work when you came home and found him in a parallel universe.

You saw him at his work desk; his head angled to the side, right hand busy doing the works. His eyes focused, giving careful attention to the minutest details.

“Hey,” you called out.

No reply.

You padded to the kitchen, opened your expensive fridge and pulled out a bottle of Evian.  You guzzled the content all at once then tossed the empty container in the trash bin.  Then you looked back at him because you realized he was saying something.

For a while you thought, he was.   
  
Your eye brows clashed, then you did your trademark tongue in cheek; it had finally sunk in to you.  
  
The bombshell was singing. Yet _again_.  
  
  
“ _Sometimes you've got to make some love  
and fuckin give him some smoochies too   
sometimes ya got to squeeze   
sometimes ya got to say please   
sometimes ya got to say, hey…  
I'm gonna fuck you softly   
I'm gonna screw you gently   
I'm gonna hump you sweetly   
I'm gonna ball you discreetly…_”  
  
  
And singing _beautifully_ if I may add. Sometimes, you wonder how he can manage to do two things at the same time in such a perfect manner.   
  
  
” _…what’s your favorite posish?  
that's cool with me   
It’s not my favorite   
but I'll do it for you.  
what’s your favorite dish?   
I’m not gonna cook it   
but I’ll order it from Zanzibar…_”  
  
  
You continued to gaze and listen to him from afar. Like a father beaming with fucking pride over his two year old son that has learned to utter the words, “ _dada_ ”. 

Then you perished the thought abruptly, realizing that it was a bit incestuous.  
  
  
” _…And then I'm gonna love you completely  
and then I'll fuckin fuck you discreetly   
and then I'll fucking bone you completely   
but then I'm gonna fuck you hard … hard._”  
  
  
He finished the song in a _falsetto_ tone. Lips turned up in a small smile, nose scrunched up, a thing of beauty -- _priceless_.  
  
Then you knew once again why you’re in love with him.  
  
  
“Brian, what the fuck? I’m trying to finish something in here.”   
  
“Uh..huh… wait, lemme see this. How do you operate this _pink walkman_?"  
  
“You are sooo _Jurassic_. It’s called an Ipod, asshole! C’mon give it back to me.”  
  
“Nah ah.. ah… not until I fuck you senseless, Sunshine. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you would not fuckin' remember the words in that _abominable_ song.”  
  
  
Then the earth outside your windows moved and shifted. But you didn’t even notice. Because you and him just had an earth-shattering, mind-blowing sex. And now you are lying in bed with him, arms and limbs on a tangle, sharing a _Kodak_ moment.  
  
  
“Sing for me, _blondie_ ,” you scoffed.  
  
“Freak,” he said softly. He leaned in closely and gave you a kiss on the head.   
  
“But, you have a _pretty_ voice,” you said sincerely.   
  
“And you love it.”  
  
“No…it makes me hard.”  
  
“Okay,” he relented, as usual. He picked himself up and sat cross legged next to you. “Which song?”   
  
Amused, you laughed a little. You dragged a long hit on your cigarette and mentally decided on something.   “Somewhere along the lines … uhm … ' _what’s your favorite posish,'_  you recited in your singsong voice.  
  
He gave you an all out belly laugh, then he started shaking his head. “Sheesshh, Brian. You so love that *abominable* song. And you so adoooore me when I sing." He was squealing like a thirteen year old lovesick girl.  
  
You smirked, but did not fucking argue with him. You just closed your eyes and you waited until he's done doing his ceremonious _lalalala…. mimimi..._ and _ahems._ You swear you even heard him went like, _'mike test 1..2..3'_. He cleared his throat for what you hoped would be the last time. You knew he was doing it in purpose. But of course, you didn't mind.   
  
All you knew is that it's possible to fall in love with him. Over and over _again_. In different hundred ways.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_The song is entitled - I'm gonna fuck you softly by Tenacious D.._**.


End file.
